Sleeping Over
by ITOxYAOIcomplex
Summary: towaXatsuro -yaoi- Atsuro gets into another fight with his dad...forced to leave home he seeks out his only hope, Towa. the blond member of Aucifer -Lucifer- welcoming him with open arms...
1. Chapter 1

Pairings: TowaXAtsuro

Vocabulary...

Hai - yes

Iie - No

Oka-san/sama - Mom/Mother

Oto-sama - Father

Nan/Nani - What?

Gomen/Gomen nasai - sorry/ I'm really(very) sorry

Urusai - Shut up

Baka - Stupid, Idiot, fool, etc...

Shikuso(kuso) - Damn it, shit, etc...

A/N: oks...1st note, yaoi-serious yaoi(boyXboy), ok? so um..yeah...turn back now if u don't lik dat, other wise pls enjoy-and thanx 4 reading..all reviews n stuff r very much welcome. on another note, I LUV TOWAxATSURO!!!!! sooo cute, CUTE, CUTE!!! so if anyone knos of a good TowaXAtsuro then pls lemme kno, i so wanna read it!!!! again thanx thanx thanx thanx thanx!!!!!

Disclaimer:

Fluffy(me): I-

Santa: She doesn't own us ya know...

Fluffy(me):Eh?! -mumbles-

Santa: Haha, she only wishes..-smirks-

Fluffy: Eh?!?! -blushs- whaaa...Santa!!!

Atsuro: So it's true..?

Fluffy: ...

Towa: -giggles-

Sakuya: she's blushing...

Fluffy: -blushs-

Atsuro: Why?

Towa: -giggles- maybe it's because what she said earlier...

Fluffy: Whaaa, Yuki...their all picking on me!!!

Yuki: Hmm, she doesn't own, Kaikan(Sensual) Phrase, or any of the characters...including Aucifer(Lucifer) that is...

Fluffy: that's -sniffle- right

Atsuro: -reading the 'A/N'- mm, cute?

Fluffy: Whaaa, your so cute!!! Atsuro!!! -leaps at him unexpectedly-

Atsuro: Wha?

Towa: -no longer amused- Ahem..the pairing..

Fluffy: Eh? right..Gomen.. -glomping Atsuro-

Santa: really wishes...

Fluffy: -glares- well..er umm...Towa he's all yours...

Atsuro: wha?! -blushs-

------ ooOoo ------

Before once more removing his hand from it's former knocking position, the red head sighed. _It's...no good I can't.._Atsuro shook his head, trying to clear it so he could finally calm down. Pointless though, like so many times before it didn't help. All it resulted in was his dyed shiny red hair swinging back and forth to finally come and rest covering his eyes along with much of his face. More obviously it proved that he had something, probably important, on his mind and couldn't think of much else. That, for anyone who was watching, he was becoming frustrated. Standing here, outside this apartment, trying hard to come to a conclusion only to end up more lost.

With a hiss of annoyance he stepped back, he had to do something but he didn't know what. More of he didn't know _how_ to do it. It had been a really hard day for him, so much had happened so quickly...

_--Flashback--_

_"Hai, really that's what he said.." Atsuro laughed "honestly you should have seen it Oka-san.." His mother laughed on cue, smiling brightly at her son then at her husband as well. The red head shot a glance toward his father as well, a bit nervous at first but feeling relief wash through him and even surprise. His father had put the paper he'd been reading onto his lap and was now listening to the story with vague interest._

_Atsuro smiled at both his parents before continuing with the story, "No one really knows why he said that, like that to her but he did..." He had been relating a story about Santa to them, some random event that had happened earlier. Santa was always a interesting gossip subject, with his temper and the silly stunts he pulled._

_"Atsuro-chan.." his father spoke up, Atsuro glanced between his parents quickly. With that tone of voice and those looks, Atsuro didn't have a very good feeling about what was to come next. His father's eyes were narrowed, he had the 'this is serious-no joking-choose your fate' look on his face. His mother's eyes were wide, shocked slightly, but told of something akin to 'the calm before the storm' telling of something tragic to come._

_"You've been working hard for your band-your career that is...and I'm very proud of you.." as his father said this Atsuro felt almost like he'd cry. For his father to say this, it meant so much to him."Ha-" before he could finish the answer he was cut off._

_"Though, much has suffered for your career..."_

_"Eh!? B-but.." the man's son started just to be cut off again._

_"I understand it can't be helped, to some point. Your kept very busy, it's a demanding career-I'm not asking you to quit! I don't want your personal life or social life to suffer.." as Atsuro's father finished this the room grew quiet as both, Atsuro and his mother, waited for him to finish._

_"You need to remember, your career's important, but it's not the only thing to think about. You can't live happily with only your career. Do you understand..Atsuro-chan?"_

_The red head simply blinked in reply, he didn't understand. What was his father trying to tell him?'More to life...' that stuck. "N-nani?Oto-sama..what do you mean?" the boy shook his head slightly. "Are you saying..I need to be with my friends and family more?"_

_"Iie.."_

_"B-but..."_

_"True, you do need to spend a bit more time with us, your mother and I, but I mean in a way of saying..." he paused after this determining the best way what was to be said should be worded._

_"...you..can't can't spend your life alone..you'll need someone...special." his father finished living Atsuro shocked, mouth hung open and eyes bulging._

_"Nani?! Someone...special?" The red head repeated, then continued "B-but...Oto-sama, are you saying I..need to date someone, start dating that is?"His only answer was a nod of his father's head to confirm it._

_"B-but..I don't have time for something like that!! What about the ba-" he cut himself off noticing his father's 'I know-do you want me to answer-you won't like it' look._

_Sighing, Atsuro attempted another way "Oto-sama...I just haven't met any girls suitable for that, yet..Gomen nasa-"_

_"Iie, there's no need to worry about that...I have a list of names here" he set a piece of paper on the table in front of him then continued. "...that are possibly **suitable** for you, Atsuro-chan." he finished cutting his son off without missing how his son had worded the phrase before him._

_"Eh?! umm, h-hai..but" Atsuro answered picking up the list of names, with a sigh he gave his conclusion. "Gomen nasai, but none of these girls are suitable for me Oto-sama..."_

_"I want you to meet all of them before you make your final decision, they are good girls and don't deserve you to put them down so cruelly. You will at least talk to to them first.."_

_"Gomen, I can't-"_

_"Iie.." his voice rose in a demanding tone, "You will, don't give me a petty excuse such as 'you already have a crush on someone-that you believe this to be true love and won't dare to date someone else.' I believe you will find love. If you had already found them you should already be with this person by now. You aren't though. You are with Aucifer(Lucifer), the infamous band, you could easily gain any woman you wish, correct? If not, then you should of told us of this person. If there is such a person then perhaps now would be a good time to tell us, who? Let us meet her..."_

_Atsuro blinked, growing very nervous at how this was going at the moment. _

_"But.."_

_"But?!"_

_"I-I...I am in love with someone!!"Atsuro felt himself blush but pushed it aside, he'd finally admitted to it aloud he...was in love._

_"Hai? With whom?Let us meet...her!!"_

_"You've...already met...**him**!!" Atsuro felt his face grow hot, as tears ripped free from his blurred eyes stinging his vision as well as the burning cheeks they slid down._

_"Get...out!!"_

------ ooOoo ------

Sighing at the memory, Atsuro turned his half focused gaze toward the darkening sky. His eyes once more burning as hot tears filled his black eyes. "What do I do? What now? Nani?" he shook his head again, trying to clear away the fear. Though he wasn't all too sure what it was he feared so much but he just wanted that fear to go away. The fear was keeping him from doing so many things. "So many.." he repeated aloud, then continued with another thought. "Nani?! What is it that..." his voice died out.

_Rejection..._

Was that it? What scared him so much? What managed to freeze him in his tracks?

"Rejection.." he spoke his fear for the first time, aloud. With that said his tears sprung free of their prison and poured down his pale cheeks that were now gradually tinting red. He had already been rejected by his father, he didn't want to be rejected. Not by him, not by the man he loved.

Distantly he heard a crackling sound, sounding something. Something he knew, he knew, but at the moment he couldn't think. Not strait, he didn't want that-not rejection not again. He couldn't live with it, not if he was rejected not by him.

Another crackling sound, then a full out booming sound and small drips of icy water began to pour from the angered heavens. Not heavily but more of a slight mist, the gentle wash before a much heavier dose. _Punishment..._The red head thought vaguely before continuing his earlier thought. "Iie, I-I don't..want that. Iie, I couldn't live with-Iie, not rejection!! Iie, not rejection...I can't be rejected by..."

"Ah..uh-T..Towa..." he cut in as the door to the building he stood in front of snapped open. A man, that could have been easily mistaken as a woman, with long blond hair stood in the door way staring shocked at the younger boy in front of his house.

"A-Atsuro?!"

At that moment Atsuro was very thankful for the rain that had now began to pour relentlessly. His tears now hidden and soon to be forever forgotten, by the icy rain, once thought as a punishment but now none as a very sympathetic gesture.

------ ooOoo ------

"Hmm, so you'll need a place to stay.." Towa stated rather than question, in his usual quiet tone. He was sitting across from his red headed friend, two cups of tea sat in front of them. Atsuro had been relating the story to the blond, who sat quietly listening up until this point. "H-hai..." he barely had the answer out before Towa interrupted.

"Well...you know, Atsuro...your always welcome here." the blond answered smiling softly, though sadness tinted his gaze."Eh..uhh.." Atsuro blinked confused for a second before finally recovering enough to speak properly. "H-hai, ari-gato..." Towa simply smiled in return, his gaze fell down to his somewhat abandoned tea. Lifting it to his lips for a sip of the slightly bitter liquid, he sighed. It had grown cold while it had waited.

While he did this Atsuro watched silently, Towa was so inhumanly gorgeous. The red head found it impossible to pry his eyes from the blond god like man before him. Towa set his tea down, the small 'clink' sound was the only audible sound in the room.Although Atsuro was sure his own heart beat was much louder than that. His face was growing hot and he was sure his cheeks were displaying this along with all his horribly embarrassing thoughts.

Towa, though oblivious to his friends thoughts or feelings, stood from his seat across the table.Picking up his cup he walked away from the table. Setting his cup into the sink, he paused remaining motionless. He really needed a second to think.

_So...Atsuro will be staying here for a while..._The blond thought to himself, he didn't have a problem with that. Though he was a bit concerned, about more things than one.Atsuro had been in another fight with his father, meaning something really bad had happened. His father had finally approved of Aucifer and of Atsuro's choice. So what could it be now?Atsuro had seemed so happy lately, like everything was going well. Now...this?

He refused to pry though, if the red headed boy wanted to tell him he'd listen but he wouldn't ask it of him. Pushing him would only result in further hurting the boy pushing him further from retch. Not something that appealed to Towa in the least.

While Towa thought this over Atsuro watched carefully, the blond held a powerful trance over the boy. Atsuro lowering his eyes slowly took in large gulps of air trying to calm himself but half way choking himself in the process. "Hmhm..Atsuro don't bother with it, it's probably cold by now." Towa said amused in his normal quiet voice, glancing and smiling over his shoulder at the younger one sitting at the table. Atsuro's cheeks burned as he struggled to keep his voice from coming out strangled and uneven, "Nani?!" Shooting for calm and complete opposite of how he felt he scored slightly high pitched and poorly even.

Towa at hearing the boy's strangled voice paused what he had been doing, which was now cleaning the dishes they had dirtied for tea. Though more than for actual tidiness it was to keep him occupied from having to face the red and talk to him. This gave him time to think to himself. Turning fully around the blond blinked, surprised, his voice sounded so strange. Remembrance at what he'd saw not long ago flashed through his head, Atsuro had been crying. The rain hadn't been able to fully hide this from him, he had gotten a quick glimpse at the boys poorly hidden tears.

Was he crying?

"A-Atsuro?" Towa asked walking quietly back over to the table. "H-hai?" Atsuro asked taking in another deep breath, slowly this time. Then looking up at the blond standing near him now, he waited for a reply. Towa, though, was puzzled the boy wasn't crying. Taking another second to recover Towa answered smiling, "Gomen, your tea's probably cold now...I'll fix you more, if you like?"

"Ah, n-no that's alright. It's my fault anyways..heheh"

"Alright then..." Towa answered smiling softly as he picked up the younger boy's cup."Eh, I'll wash them..." Atsuro started retching for the cup. The blond in return laughed softly stepping away, "Iie-Iie, it's fine I'll wash them...you are the gue-"

"But your letting me stay here, so I should-" he made a grab for the cup.

"..relax and settle in first." Towa correct unable to hold in another giggle at the priceless look on the younger boy's face, while stepping out of retch. "Iie, I want to do them for you...Towa!!" the red head yelled half laughing by now, he once more made a grab for the cup. Catching the taller man off guard at his last remark, he successfully gained possession of the small cup. Though in the process he inconveniently spilling the continence on the older man before him.

"Careful, Atsuro, you'll spill it..."the blond stated sarcastically, although he still held his kind gentle smile.

"G-gomen nasai!!" the red gasped, though a second later it was all he could do to not burst into loud fits of laughter. The blond though blinked, his lavender sweater quickly soaking up the slightly warmed liquid. "Well, now...I'm glad it had cooled." Towa joked his voice laced with laughter. The red head, noting the extent of his mistake, was no longer amused.

"Urusai..." he chided gently.

"Gomen...I'll need to go change now." Towa answered smiling slightly.

"Hai, G-gomen nasai...Towa."

"It seems you've won, Atsuro." he replied before slowly walking out of the room. "Baka.." the red head whispered to himself, his cheeks now freshly tinted pink. Turning toward the sink, ready to clean, he sighed. _How embarrassing. _

Then forcefully pushing those thoughts aside, he took to washing each dish thoroughly. If he focused on the task at hand then his mind wouldn't wonder to other embarrassing thoughts. Such as whining about washing dishes to none other than Towa, no less. Getting so childish about it that he kept grabbing for the cup then ended up spilling it all over the gorgeous blond, that he also so happen to have a crush on. To deepen his guilt the before mentioned crush was letting him stay in his home while he fought with his father, over the blond too.

_I probably ruined his pretty lavender sweater too..He is changing out of it, so maybe if it's washed quickly enough then...maybe it won't stain!!!_

"Wuahh!!" _He is changing..._ Atsuro's face once more heating up turned a dark red shade. "Iie-Iie-Iie!!" he hissed to himself then finishing the thought to himself, in his head. _St-stop thinking like that, no more embarrassing OR perverted thoughts!!_ Sighing with that thought, he continued scrubbing the dish in his hand. His thoughts were hardly on the task at hand though. Why couldn't he _think_ those thoughts? Harmless thoughts, they were the only place he could be..._close_ to Towa in that way.

"Towa.." he sighed, his mind took to wondering yet again. This time leading him down a much different road, no where near as pleasurable as the ones before had been. He wondered what exactly did he plan to do? Towa wouldn't except him, he knew that. What would he do though, if Towa started to date someone? What if he was forced to watch the person he loved so much...be held by another.Watch someone else being caressed in a warm loving embrace by Towa's caring arms. If Towa kissed the lips of someone else, devouring everything Atsuro wanted. What if Towa fell in love with someone that wasn't **him**, Atsuro.

To think of someone other than himself, touching, tasting, holding, wanting, needing, and loving **his** Towa. Atsuro suddenly felt sick. Clenching his fist, vaguely he heard a crunching cracking sound. A sudden jolt of pain half way brought him back. What was he doing..oh the dishes, washing them that was. His vision had blurred, tears stinging at his eyes. Blinking a few times, attempting to clear his blurred vision. His hands were now bloody, no readable thoughts came to his head. He had broke a cup, his shocked reflex's kicked in dropping the shattered cup.

The loud crash sounded through the quiet room, "Shikuso.." he hissed loudly, half aware he'd even spoke. Thick red blood ran down his long pale fingers, dripping slowly at the tips.Hot tears were now pouring down his pale face, though it wasn't the pain in his hand that had him in tears. His mind though still stood blank, his vision blurring more as the tears he wasn't even aware of at this point continued to flow freely.

"Atsuro?!"

To Be Continued...

A/N: the next ch will definitely be a lemon -grins- pls keep reading, it'll be my 1st... -blushes- hope u lik..and thanx 4 keeping with me this far..reviews r always welcome...scratch ma back ill scratch ur's..lemme kno if theres a story u want me to check out illRnR asap :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings: TowaXAtsuro**

**Vocabulary:**

**Gomen - Sorry/ I'm sorry..**

**Gomen nasai - I'm very/really sorry..**

**Iie - No**

**Hai - ok, yes...**

**Kudasaii - Please**

**Aishiteru - I love you**

**Aniji - Lover**

**Urusai - Shut up**

**(I'm pretty sure dats all right, umm somewhat..sorry 4 any mistakes-it happens..im not da best at trans. so tell me if i got any wrong pls..)**

Last Chapter: The loud crash sounded through the quiet, "Shikuso.." (damn it..) he hissed loudly, half aware he'd even spoke. Thick red blood ran down his long pale fingers, dripping slowly at the tips. Hot tears were now pouring down his pale face, though it wasn't the pain in his hand that had him in tears. His mind though still stood blank, his vision blurring even more as the tears he wasn't even aware of at this point continued to flow freely.

"Atsuro!"

**A/N:I should be finishing dis soon...1 more ch..I think. lol, just pointless TowaXAtsuro action..lol I love dat. TOWA X ATSURO IS SOOOO CUTE!! lemme kno if ya kno of any good one's, or any at all...pls!! Dis'll have a bit of lemon, but not much really...long ch, really really long ch. longest i've wrote yet...haha, only lik da 3rd ch anyways...well, its not da best but..im working on it so pls tell if thiers somewhere i screwed up or somethin..especially on da lemon part..hehe total imagination there...well either way good-bad u tell me..pls!! lol**

**Disclaimer: **

**Santa: second ch, and she still don't own us.. -laughs mockingly- and never will..**

**Fluffy(me): a bit harsh..but yeah, sadly enough i don't own anything-da character's...such as... -glances over at Santa and blushes- **

**Snata: Nan?(What)**

**Fluffy:EH?! umm er...yeah, I dont' own 'im bu-u-u-t...**

**Santa: But?!**

**Fluffy:bu-u-t...I-can-barrow-him..RIGHT?!**

**Sakuya:Hai..(yes)**

**Santa:Nan? (what?)**

**Fluffy:Yaaaaay!! -Glomps Santa-**

**Everyone else(Yuki, Towa, Aine, Atsuro, etc..): -laughing-**

**Santa: HA!**

**Fluffy; hehe**

**Santa: Yu-u-u-ki!!**

**Yuki:...**

**Fluffy: -giggling-**

**Atsuro: er..umm...**

**Towa: Don't worry about them..they'll be at it for hours...**

**Aine: heheh, crazed fangirl...**

**Sakuya:...**

**Yuki: we shouldn't bother 'her' in anyway...let's leave them be..**

**Fluffy:yep..**

**Everyone:...**

**Fluffy: but Towa'll need even longer with A-A-tsu-r-o-o-o-o!!**

**Atsuro:Nani?(what?)**

**Fluffy:hehe..not telling...**

**Santa:...**

**Yuki: recovering?**

**Santa:yu-ki...**

**Fluffy: KYAA!!(fangirl squee) -leaps and glomps Yuki-**

**Everyone else: -laughing-**

**(this story's completely fan made-as u can so tell!! haha i own nothing! -whins- not sakuya -drool- not santa -drool- not towa -drooool- not atsuro -droool- not yuki either -still drooling- not even aine(lucky girl) lol)**

The blond wasted no time, rushing to the younger boy's side. "Atsuro!" he repeated, the innocent red haired boy only stared not seeing anything. Towa grabbed the other boy's wrist, gently pulling his wounded hand to himself for inspection. A small laceration, about half an inch long, decorated his palm. Though there were multiple little nicks here and there covering the bloodied hand, that was the worst of the bunch. His breath hitched, all together it wasn't too bad, nothing fatal at least. Though Towa didn't know how deep the shard had pressed itself into his flesh,but he would live.

Grounding out a relief filled sigh, Towa looked to the face of the boy in front of him now. Atsuro's face was slightly pale, sweat dripped down his pale forehead. "Atsuro..." he whispered, he wasn't too sure what to think. The boy was hurt, not badly, his reaction seemed strange. Mentally shaking the thoughts away he took action. Cradling the wounded hand in both of his own Towa lifted the hand to his lips, placing a soft kiss just under the small gash.

Atsuro blinked, _warm_ was all he could think. _Warm..._"T-Towa?" he asked. Removing his lips from the wounded hand, he smiled before answering "Gomen.." (sorry..)

Shaking his head Atsuro replied "I-iie...I broke..your cup, Towa. Gomen nasai.." (no...I'm really sorry..)

"Iie, Atsuro...lets not worry about that. Your bleeding, it isn't bad..but...lets worry about this first.." (no...)

"Hai..." (ok..)

Smiling softly Towa tugged him gently, silently asking him to fallow. The younger boy's only reply being a soft nod of his head and fallowing after the taller boy.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - ooOoo - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

Towa finished off caring for the small wound, wrapping a bandage around Atsuro's hand. Making sure he'd covered all wounds fully, he re-checked his handy work. Satisfied with it, he smiled at a blushing red head. "T-Towa..." Atsuro managed his face heating to a now very uncomfortable level. "There...it seems it'll be fine now.." the blond sighed.

"H-hai.." (o-ok)

Towa cursed himself for his stupidity, still holding the younger boy's hand he looked it over again. Though, honestly he knew it was alright and that there was no need for this now. He refused to release the hand, by 're-re-checking' it for the like tenth time he could hold the link a while longer. It gave him an excuse, and that's what he needed. Though, he felt kind of bad about taking advantage of the situation like he was, but he really really needed this.

Atsuro set silently finding something interesting on the floor and watching it with narrow concentrated eyes. In truth though, he was holding with everything he had to not shiver and tremble at the touch of his crush. His face only growing hotter with the continued contact, but that wasn't to say he didnt' like Towa holding his hand. He loved it, the feeling of there hands being connected..

As he thought this, it took all self control not to pass out or do something much worst. Shaking those thoughts away he focused on the invisible item on the floor.

Without a word the blond released his hand with a small smile. Towa, almost losing his composure, nearly whimpered at being forced to release the sweet warmth of the person he cared for so dearly. Atsuro, not exspecting the sudden disappearance, lost his completely and whimpered. Coming out as more of a whin than anything, he blushed again at noticing his voiced disapproval.

Towa, already in a feigned calm, panic-worried to severe extent, mistook his friends whimper for a painful one. "Eh, gomen nasai..Atsuro!" he said in a rushed whisper, his face displayed his panic for a split second before covering to a small apologetic smile after seeing the boy was fine. "Eh-erm..." Atsuro attempted an answer but couldn't quite manage it.

"It's getting late.." the blond spoke up.

"er, h-hai.." (er..yeah..)

Standing without another word Towa walked over to his closet, opening the door he began browsing for something his guest could fit. Leaving Atsuro to sit quietly on the bed, thinking to himself.

_I wonder...what'll happen next. _The only coherent thought he was able to process.

The blond didn't leave him any more time to his thoughts, walking back to the red headed boy's side smiling he offered him the clothes he'd found. "They may not fit well.." he wasn't given time to finish the thought. "Oh, domo..." Towa smiled once more in response before giving the boy a further answer. "You can bathe if you like...Atsuro."

A sudden blush graced Atsuro's features, but quickly calmed. "Hai, arigato.." Atsuro stood, heading toword the door without another word. "Gomen..Atsuro." (Sorry..Atsuro.) the bass for Aucifer said with his usual soft caressing voice. The red head came to an abrupt stop turning around quickly to face the taller male. "N-n..." (wh-) before he could ask what he'd apologized for Atsuro had cut himself off. He knew pretty well why he'd apologized, the thought almost brought fresh tears.

"I-i..iie..." (No) he answered with a small smile, Towa had no reason to apologize, not at all. "Gomen nasai ga..." (But I'm really sorry...) the other answered his face displaying his concern for the other openly. "Eh...umm" Atsuro stuttered, unsure what he should say now. Towa was apologizing for what had happened to him, about everything right. How he'd been through so much with his father. How his father had finally excepted him and his choice, his choice that had taken so much out of him. The choice to give up any and everything if necessary, for music. Music with Aucifer. But now, his father was once more refusing him, denying him of his decision. What good was life if...if you couldn't make your own decisions?

Towa knew this.

"What good is it, is life...if I can't choose? If I can't make my own decisions?" he muttered to himself. Towa's looked as if he'd just heard the most heart wrenching story, as if his heart had just been broken right there. Atsuro blinked, surprised at seeing the expression on the older Aucifer member. "Gomen, gomen, gomen, GOMEN NASAI!" (Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm very/really sorry!) Towa's voice suddenly raised startled Atsuro, it seemed so out of character for him.

In the next second all Atsuro could see were stars, as the blond other's arm's wrapped around him pulling him close for a caring embrace. "Gomen nasai..." (I'm really sorry..) Gulping the innocent red haired boy tried to calm himself, they were...so...close. _He_ was _touching him_, gulping yet again Atsuro tried to calm himself. This was wrong, so wrong, if only he knew...then...

"It's because I'm gay!!" his words cracked and his face was now hotter than anything he'd ever felt before this. Even more so than a certain lower region that had earlier been throbbing with heat, that he now prefer to forget about.

Towa's arms tightened as he pulled the boy closer. Atsuro's body shook, waiting for whatever was to come. Rejection? Would Towa toss him to the side, disgusted, never wanting to see him again? Would he except him, welcome him with open arms? The last one wasn't really possible, Atsuro knew that would never happen. But at least, maybe he won't hate him. Maybe..but he had confessed. Strangely he felt a bit relieved, he'd finally confessed. Not completely, he hadn't told the entire story. Confessing his love for the man that held him now, his fellow band member, his dear friend. That wasn't something he was up for at the moment, no not after just telling him he was...well the first part anyways. He could take his time with the rest, let it come slowly. He didn't need to overwhelm the blond all at once.

It wasn't like he was lieing to him, he just wasn't ready yet. If he pushed then Towa would no doubt completely refuse him. Even grow to hate him...

At that last thought the tears that had been begging to fall, finally poured down his face. "G-gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai, GOMEN NASAI!!" the younger boy cried pulling himiself closer to the taller blond. Grasping at the soft white fabric on his long sleeved shirt. "Gomen nasai!" he hissed, sobs wracking through his frail body. Towa pulling him closer yet again, also felt as though he'd cry.

What was he to do, or to say for that matter? Atsuro...the person he treasured above all else, the one person he loved so much it almost hurt him, had just told him something so horrible yet so wonderful. How was he expected to take this? Why had he chosen to suddenly tell him that? Why? What was his reason? Was it Towa's turn to tell him something, a secret? The secret he'd held for such a long time now?

Was Atsuro scared, if so what of? Why was he crying so hard? Did he fear Towa would reject him, like his own father had? That thought broke Towa's heart, how was he suppose to ever reject him? Hate him? Is that what Atsuro thought?

Pulling the younger one closer to him, yet again, he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying. It hurt him so bad to even think Atsuro could believe that. "A-Atsuro..." came his coarse whisper. The shorter boy didn't answer though, only snuggled close. Not wanting the warmth to end, he wanted to stay in Towa's embrace forever. But he knew it would be short lived, making him cherish it all the more.

"Atsuro...listen to me, kudasaii.." (,please..)

He answered the request by covering his face with the taller's chest and shoulder. Towa continued though, "I won't ask why or how...what, or any of that.." he stroked the younger's hair gently. "I...just want you to understand, Atsuro, I'm here..and I'm not leaving..." Looking up now, Atsuro looked deeply into his long time crush's eyes. Seeing a mixture concern, worry, and pain on his features.

"Ah..Towa..."

Towa gave a small saddened smile in response, "Go-" (So-) he started but was cut off. "Iie..gomen nasai, Towa.." The younger of the two answered guiltily, looking to anywhere but the gorgeous blond in front of him. Towa felt another smile formed on his lips, this one though was a bit happier, holding less sadness behind it.

Leaning down so he was more level to the boy, Towa pressed his own warmed cheek to the other's. Atsuro tensed at the gesture, his whole body growing rigid. His tears though didn't stop, but continued to pour openly. Those dark eyes then closing in hopes of ceasing the flow of tears. It didn't work though, more tears pouring down his reddened face. Gasping, Atsuro gave up all hope of control and let himself cry openly. His body shaking as the powerful sobs wracked his body, he trembled. It didn't really matter now, if he let himself cry uncontrollably or not. The results would be the same. Towa'd hate him, he'd reject him. Wish for him to leave.

Those thoughts brought more tears, pain engulfing his body. He felt himself shaking harder, "Iie-iie-iie-iie..." (No-no-no-no...) He whined pulling closer to the blond, in response Towa snuggled closer as well. Pressing his cheek more firmly to the younger's, the boy's tears catching on the blonde's cheek as they fell. His tears clinging to Towa's cheek before slowly sliding down the length of his jaw and dropping from his pale face.

"Atsuro..." he whispered quietly, stepping away from the boy. Pain clear on both's face. Towa gave another gentle smile, gathering up all his remaining courage.

Pressing a curled index finger to the shorter boy's jaw he slid it down the length, turning the boy's face toward him at the same time. Lifting the curled finger now under his chin, he bent downward to Atsuro's lips. Pressing his own soft, warm lips to his. Asturo gasped at the sudden contact, his lips parted Towa took the accidental invite. Plunging his moist heated tongue into the other's mouth, savoring the taste he'd waited so long for. The younger one, stood still for another second, still shocked at what was happening. Finally he gave up on all coherent thoughts and decided to focus on the delectable blond that was kissing him.

Grasping for the soft white fabric of said blonde's shirt, he decided to play an active role in the make out session they had abruptly started. Pulling close to the taller male, he rolled his own heated tongue across the other's for a timeless dance of lovers. Towa's hands slid their way down to the younger's hip's grasping them and pulling him closer. Atsuro moaned into Towa's mouth as their bodies were pressed against one another.

Atsuro's arms snaked their way up to wrap around the taller male's neck, his fingers coming to intertwine with shimmering blond locks. Pulling the blond closer to his level, he moaned again as a certain part of his body reminded him, abruptly, of it's presence. He'd tried so hard to forget about it too, but now it yelled for attention louder than it ever had. Gasping suddenly as Towa began grinding his hips against the younger male's, Atsuro swore he heard the blond moan as well.

Suddenly the red haired boy pulled away, gasping. Towa took in large gulps of air as well, smiling as he halfway regained his composer. Atsuro, still breathing heavily, gave a crooked smile back. The blond bit back laughter at his crush's goofy smile. Bringing his hands up to now cup the boy's face, a hand on either cheek, he leaned in for another round.

Atsuro gasped, he'd hardly regained his breath before gentle hot lips were pressed to his own once more. The blond gently nibbled at his bottom lip, teasing him into parting his lips once more. Though it wasn't really needed, but Atsuro found this all the more exciting. Parting his lips for the other's answer, he dove into the heated cavern. Devouring the luscious taste of his crush. Both boys whimpering and moaning softly, as their tongues once more began the ancient dance of lovers. Atsuro's hands one more entangling into the blonde's slightly disheveled locks. Towa's hands now roaming over the new territory with wonder and fascination, Touching ever inch of the younger's body that was in reaching distance with feathery touches. He then pulled from the younger, gasping for much needed air. While the other did the same, before once more pressing their heated lips together. Before long it wasn't possible to distinguish between kisses, one ending and another starting before so much as a thought processed.

Finally separating their lips, Towa began trailing soft wet kisses across the other's jaw before bringing his still burning lips to the red head's warm soft neck. His skin was slightly darker than the blonde's. He savored the exotic taste. Lapping greedily at the warm skin that was growing even hotter. Nibbling gently at the soft flesh, he nudged the younger one back. Atsuro's only answer to the treatment was tossing his head back moaning, aside from obeying Towa's request to step back.

"T-T-T...T-To-wa!!" Atsuro gasped as the mentioned blond bit down on his sensitive neck, then sucked it gently. Earning a louder moan form the younger boy. Towa gave a sly smile at that, slightly flushed. His sly smile widening as he nudged the boy backward yet again.

Giving a yelp of surprise, the red head fell backward onto the bed. The blond was quick to fallow, slowly climbing on after. Coming to stop over the boy, a look on his face that Atsuro was sure he'd never seen there before. A look of lust clear on the older male's pale face. Though Atsuro wasn't too sure what the expression on his face meant, or what _he _had to do with it but his face was growing hotter none the less. "T-T...Towa?.." he was barely able to find his voice. The blond though, silenced him with another kiss.

Slowly running his hand along the boy's shoulder until it met with his arm, Towa sighed at the warmth. He loved the boy so much, and now he'd told him a very private secret, that he was sure many didn't know. He felt so wonderful, Atsuro truly trusted him. Settling himself over the boy, a knee on either side of the boy's hips, Towa ran his long pale fingers through disheveled red locks lovingly. "Atsuro.." he mumbled half aware he'd even said it. His voice was low, lower than normal and somewhat husky. It sent shivers down Asturo's back.

Atsuro paused, what was Towa doing? He was suddenly feeling very nervous and kind of scared. "T-Towa.." he hissed, his voice very quiet, Towa barely heard him. He'd pressed his face to the boy's neck once more, breathing in his sweet sent. "Mmm?" was his only reply. Then pulling himself upward and somewhat off the boy, he smiled down at him. The lustful look from earlier still firmly in place. Leaning down he captured the boy's lips for a quick heated kiss, before moving down to the boys chest. Tugging at the boy's shirt he wondered how he'd get it off, he'd need help.

"Towa?!" he gasped.

Towa's eyes leaped to meet his, that were now once more on the edge of tears. The blond felt a painful constriction in his chest. Was that fear in his beautiful features? Why was he...? He trailed off that thought. Scared of him? Guilt, sorrow, pain, confusion, and many other mixed emotions filled the older male. He was causing so much pain to his crush, and why? Why?

He didn't understand, he wasn't to sure why he was doing this so suddenly. Yeah, but Atsuro had said...

_I'm using that...as an accuse? An..accuse to touch him..to do this? _

Those thoughts put him near tears, he was using the fact that Atsuro had told him he liked men to..what? With all these thoughts he was growing more confused. Then one of the most painful things he could ever come up with, one that nearly sent him to tears.

Atsuro had never said he loved him, or even _liked _him. It was possible Atsuro was in love with...someone else. Just because he'd said he was interested in men didnt' mean he was interested in him, Towa. Tears edged the blonde's eyes, his crush, Atsuro was in love with another man. His mind began to race..

_Sakuya?_

_Santa?_

_Yuki?_

_Ralph?_

_Sasaki?_

Was there anyone else, perhaps a fan. Someone Towa didn't know? He couldn't think strait, giving up all possible thought he said the only thing he could to get that horrible painful look off his crush's face.

"Aishiteru.." (I love you..)

He wasn't even too sure why he said it, but just that he had to. He had to finally tell the boy how he felt, he'd held it in for so long. Leaning down once more the blond buried his face in the younger's chest, unconsciously seeking warmth and comfort.

Atsuro blinked in surprise, had he heard right? _Ai-shi-te-ru? He...loves...me_?

"T-Towa.." he spoke up, his voice quiet and edged with his confusion.

"Gomen.." came his muttered reply, soft whimpers fallowing.

"Eh...T-Towa?"

The blond didn't answer, only buried his face deeper within the boy's chest. His shoulders shook slightly, soft painful distorted sobs escape the older. Muffled by the boy's chest, Towa clung close to Atsuro. Their bodies pressed close, Atsuro quickly shaking off the surprise decided on acting.

His crush needed him, he began gently stroking the gorgeous shimmering locks of the blond, that he'd only earlier had those same hands entangled in with all the raw passion and desire they'd shared. Towa gasped at the contact and another wave of sobs shook his body.

"T...Towa.."

Whimpers and the blond cuddling closer, pulling himself tighter to the boy was the only answer.

"T-Towa..kudasaii.." (...please..)

Towa sniffled, and a moment later looked up, lifting slowly from from the boy. Their eyes met, Atsuro's now worried and pain filled. Towa's not much different, tears still lingering in his darkened eyes, pain also filled them. Without even thinking the younger member of Aucifer lifted a hand and gently caught a tear from the dark eyes of the blond. Then softly brushed the now unruly blond hair from his face.

"Gomen nasai.." he said quietly, leaning forward to press his warm lips to the other's forehead he'd uncovered.

Atsuro's face growing warmer, "Ai.." (I...) but he knew he had to say it. "Aish.." his face grew hotter, a blush creeping across his features. "Ais.." he paused gulping, his voice seeming to try and abandoned him. Pressing his lips into a thin line he forced himself to continue. Towa sitting upward, now staring into the younger's eyes.

"Aish.." Atsuro started again.

"Aishi-" he hesitated.

"Aishi-" another pause.

"-teru..." he finished his eyes now squeezed close, face a darkened shade of pink bordering on red. His breathing was shallow, coming in quick huffs.

A warm hand placed itself on the nervous embarrassed boy's cheek gently, his eyes opening at the contact. Gorgrous dark eyes stared back, a small smile now played one the blonde's lips. Atsuro felt himself smile back, instantly.

"Aishiteru..Towa.." (I love you..Towa..) he whispered leaning forward pressing a soft warm kiss on the other's lips. In return Towa pulled him closer, "Aishiteru!"(I love you!) he hissed against the red haired member of Aucifer's lips. "A..tsu..ro.."

Towa gave a sharp gasp as his body was tugged down on top of the younger one's beneath him, suddenly. Atsuro gave a lustful hiss, smirking at his handy work before diving into devour any and all exposed flesh with his greedy lips, tongue, teeth, and hands.

Atsuro pressed hot moist lips against the other's soft pale neck gently, mimicking the blond's earlier ministrations. He began sucking, nibbling, tasting, licking, kissing, and remembering every moment of it. Treasuring the precious memory with his lover. He paused, _Lover_.. A sly smile spread across his face at the thought, his lover, Towa. "Ashiteru! Ashiteru! A-shi-te-ru!" he almost moaned against the older male's neck. Towa in response let out a low moan, tossing his head back.

"A-Atsuro!!" he moaned into the boy's ear, smiling as the boy tugged at his soft white shirt. Pulling away, he whispered "Wha-t...is..so...fa-ci-na-ting..about...my..sh-irt?" too husky, even for his taste. He didn't linger on the thought.

"Na-nani?" (Wh-what?) Atsuro whispered back hoarsely.

"M-my...shi-rt..y-you..k-ee-p...gr-gra-bing...i-it..." came the gasping reply.

"T-To-o-owa!"

"Hmm?" he asked regaining his breath.

"U-ru-sai!" (shut up) he hissed, annoyance clear in his voice.

"G-gomen.." the blond giggled in return.

Shyly Atsuro reached to tug at his shirt again, this time Towa didn't tease him. Smiling he pulled the younger's hand away, instead he bent down and quickly pulled Atsuro's shirt up. Tugging it up and halfway over his head, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at the gorgeous pale skin that was revealed.

With a sharp in take of breath Atsuro leaned back, blushing at sudden feeling of being exposed so openly by his crush, or possible lover. "Aniji..." (lover...) he whispered quietly. Towa smiled, giving the shirt another yank. Managing to now get it fully over his head, he leaned downward pressing his soft moist lips to Atsuro's. His tongue once more begging for it's playmate. Both moaning into the other's mouth before separating once more.

"H-hai..." Towa gasped before pulling off his own shirt.

Leaning down to once more reclaim his cute little red head's mouth, their tongues once more meeting. Both's pair of hand's began their own exploring of each other's body. Gently stroking and playing before grasping desperately at the other's body. Towa soon broke the heated kiss yet again, wondering down the boy's chin the across his jaw. Then kissing, sucking, nibbling, and licking down the younger boy's neck. Slowing as he reached his shoulder, tasting the new area, he began sucking and nibbling hungrily. Greedily consuming the sweet taste of his new aniji. (lover)

"To-owa!" the boy gasped arching his back and moaning.

Towa continued his journey down to his chest, kissing various spots softly. "Ai-shi-te-ru.." he whispered softly.

-

-

-

**-Lemon warning, yaoi (boyXboy) no read - no lik..kks? (graphic sex)-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Atsuro gave a loud moan in appreciation, Towa found himself smiling at the younger boy's response to his treatment. With that smile still firmly intact he lowered his head, the blond lover captured one of his small pinkish nipples in his heated mouth. Gently flicking his tongue over the sensitive flesh, Towa sucked hungrily. Atsuro gasped, griping Towa's shoulders tightly and tugging the blond closer. Arching his back to pull himself closer as well, Atsuro hissed his pleasure. Holding back a loud scream, a half moan half growl escaped.

Towa continued his ministrations, gently teasing his body. Then slowly slipping his hand down from one of the boy's arms, he trailed his fingers down the soft pale skin of his midsection. Reaching it's destination, slowly his hand unsnapped the button on his pants. Then unzipping them as well, he eagerly slipped a hand under the heated, slightly coarse clothe. Atsuro gasped, surprised, but didn't move to stop him.

Dark eyes tightly sealed, Asuro waited eagerly for the sensations to come. Towa paused, looking up at the boy's face with a sly smile gracing his features. Continuing, his long fingers lightly brushed over the sensitive skin before gently taking the heated member into their care. His warm hand caressing the hardening member, tightened slightly. Atsuro gasping and moaning, rocked his hips to the sudden intrusion, begging for more heat and pleasure the gentle hand promised.

Softly rubbing and pumping the growing erection, Towa dropped his head to once more continue his earlier task of pleasing and teasing the boy's neck. Atsuro almost squealed at the sensations running through his body, spreading his legs further apart he tilted his head. Letting the older consume his entire body.

Towa nibbled at his soft neck before moving his heated lips up to the younger's jaw, lapping it hungrily. All the while continuing to please his lover's pulsing erection. Tightening his grip, he began pumping the hard member slightly harder than before. Excited at the thought of his lover and his on coming release. Atsuro gasped and cried out at the sudden pressure, sending waves of pleasure through his body, making him shiver. Towa muffling his cry, captured his lips.

"T-Towa!!" he gasped as their lips parted for Towa to once more kiss and nibble at his neck.

In response to the boy's cry Towa ran his hot moist tongue along his bare sensitive neck and slipped his hand out of his pants. Atsuro whimpered in return, missing his touch. "To-o-wa?!" he cried out, his voice slurred and whiny."G-go-o-men..." the blond breathed in his ear, pressing both hands on either side of his lover. With that he let his arms hold most of his weight, his legs supporting the remaining weight of the older male. Pressing their growing erections together, he began to grind their hips together.

"Ah?! TOWA!" he moaned, hesitating a moment before thrusting his hips up to meet the other's. Moaning his appriciation, Towa smiled at Atsuro's cute attempt. Shaking his head slowly, he pressed his hips against the other's halting their movements. Smiling directly at his lover, he lifted up slightly to once more begin rocking his hips against the red head's. Taking another moment to understand and study the blond's motions he joined him. Gently pressing his hips up to meet his lover's while rocking them slowly.

Towa felt himself moan, rather than hear himself. Atsuro beamed at his handy work, lifting his head to capture Towa's hot slightly swollen lips. Moving his lips like he'd felt the older male do earlier, he began gently kissing the soft exposed skin of his neck. Then gathering up his courage he began nibbling then lapping eagerly, tasting his crush and now lover for the first time.

Moaning, Towa pressed closer, rubbing their swollen hot arousal's together. They could both feel the pleasurable friction even through their now uncomfortable pants. Tight and almost unbearably hot, and only growing tighter and much much hotter. Both felt this. Atsuro hissed as Towa pulled away, lifting himself from the boy, but only by inches. Then pressing close once more, he began rocking against the boy at a much faster rate.

Gasping he leaned his forehead against Atsuro's forehead, a thin sheet of sweat covering his body. Panting he pressed close, as Atsuro in return moved his body, rocking his hips and gasping for air. Sweat now sheeting both of the lovers, slick against one another.

Body hot and tingling, Towa once more pulled away, still panting. Lifting into a crouching position above the boy, sitting back on his knees, he gave himself a minute to catch his breath. Atsuro took the opportunity too, gasping for breath while whining for the heat of his lover to return.

Towa managed a smile, unbuttoning his pants quickly then making quick work of the zipper as well. Rising slightly off the bed, he slid the dark pants off slim hips slowly. Slowly rolling his hip, rocking them back and forth as he slid the heavy dark cloth off, his hips dipping and swaying suggestively. He glanced to his red headed lover to see what effects his little enticing dance had had.

Atsuro was watching carfully, gulping at the seducing site before him. He'd long forgotten he was suppose to be taking this time to breath, and relax a bit. His body growing hotter, he whimpered quietly in anticipation.

Towa smirked at the reaction, then continued discarding the confining pants. Boxers being the only form of covering left for the blond, leaning down he tugged at Atsuro pants. Gasping Atsuro slow and nervously nodded, understanding what his lover wanted. Silently, he lifted his hips, hesitating for a moment. Then slowly he slipped the warm cloth down his slim hips as well, pausing, his face flushed.

Towa simply smiled before helping the boy, slipping his pants the rest of the way off and tossing them to the side. Slightly disappointed that he'd done so much to entice the boy, soft rolling of his hips as he'd discarded the unnecessary clothing. But the boy hadn't treated him to the same delightful tease, but had simply yanked them off quickly. Pushing his disappointment to the side, he leaned back down planting a soft kiss on the younger's lips, then began to grind his hips against the other's. Atsuro moaned and pulled closer, rocking his hips in return.

With a moan of irritation Atsuro pushed the blond up, gently but still with enough force to show he wanted him off. Towa groaned a protest, but obeyed worry clear on his face. "Na-n.." he started. But was cut off, Atsuro lifted himself into a more comfortable position. Then tugging at his boxers he paused, taking a quick deep breath he pulled the last remaining cloth off his body and tossed it away.

Turning to Towa, avoiding his dark eyes, he tugged at the older male's boxers as well. Offering a smile, that his lover didn't catch because meek eyes were looking to the floor, Towa understood and pulled the last shield to his heated body off. Throwing the now useless garment away, he crawled closer to his lover.

Atsuro's eyes finally lifted to catch the dark one's of his long time crush and now lover.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:dat was probably da worst 'lemon' eva...not too juicy yet though..i'd planned to make this only 2 chs..but now i see dat cant happen dis ch's long enough anyways lol..so i'll have ta finish it up in da next 1..pls bare wit me here..its not da best..but i am working on it...more lemon to come in da next ch...Towa'll hav ta finish wat he started... -hehe- pls review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairings: AtsuroXTowa**

**Warnings: YAOI(boyXboy) LEMON(graphic sexual content)**

**Vocabulary:**

**Gomen-Sorry**

**Kuso(shikuso)-Damn it/ Shit**

**Aishiteru-I love you**

**Hai-Yes/ok..**

**Nan/Nani- What?**

**Last Chapter:**Atsuro's eyes finally lifted to catch the dark one's of his long time crush and now lover.

**A/N: Oks...last ch-losts a lemon-lol- ma first ever lemon too!! oh and...first ever finished story all around!! lol, hope u lik, and pls review too!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Santa:Third and last chapter..and s-**

**Fluffy(Me): He-ee-e-eey!! Can I own you no-ow?!**

**Santa:Iie...**

**Fluffy:Ple-e-ease?!**

**Santa:IIE!!**

**Fluffy:Aww...**

**Atsuro:umm, er..what about the story...**

**Fluffy:ATSURO!! -glomps-**

**Atsuro:EH?!**

**Towa:Your done with Yuki then? -looking annoyed-**

**Yuki: -glares at Towa-**

**Fluffy:Eeee TOWA!! -glomps-**

**Santa and Yuki: -snickers-**

**Atsuro:What's gonna happen in this chapter?**

**Fluffy: Ohhhh...**

**Atsuro:Nani?**

**Sakuya:She still doesn't own Aucifer(lucifer), Kaikan Phrase, or ANY of the characters...**

**Fluffy:SAKUYA!! -glomps-**

**Aine: -giggles-**

**Santa:Your not worried?**

**Aine: -smiles- not...really..**

**Sakuya: No need to be...**

**Fluffy: Whaaa, dat almost sounded like an insult!!**

**Sakuya:...**

**Sasaki:She doesn't own anything...AT ALL.**

**Fluffy: Uh huh!! I own...**

**Sasaki:...Nothing..**

**Fluffy: -mumbles- jerk..**

**Sasaki: Nan?**

**Fluffy: -sicks out tongue- meanie!! I DO OWN SOMETHING!!**

**Sasaki: Nan?**

**Fluffy:Umm...the plot to this story? uhh...**

**Sasaki: What _plot_, it's just Atsuro and Tow-**

**Fluffy:MEANIE!!**

**Everyone else: -laughing-**

**Fluffy:I own...oh oh ohhhh the plot to the story and the ability to write stories about da characters.**

**Santa:Hmph...you mean fantasies...**

**Fluffy: -BLUSH- SANTA!! Maybe I'll write one wit you in it next time..another nice hot lem...**

**Santa:NANI?!**

**(I own nothing-Kaikan Phrase and all it's wonderful -ahem- HOT!! characters belong to their respective owner's)**

**THANX!!:My first review...Anelir-sensei..thanx so much!! THANX 4 DA HELP TOO!!**

Towa offered a gentle smile, then ran his finger tips over the soft heated skin of his lover's cheek. His feathery touches leaving Atsuro shivering, but feeling much more comfortable. Both remained silent, now sitting motionless. Atsuro's eyes kept to Towa's face, not daring to stray.

Towa was sure to keep his lustful gaze under control as well, staring back into the dark eyes of Atsuro. Neither wanted to break the eye contact. But both also wishing silently for the other to move, to continue. Towa waiting for Atsuro's invitation or to show he was ready to continue, or something to let him move. Atsuro though waited, unsure what was next, knowing he should do something. But he didn't know what, or how. Towa was waiting for him, that he was sure of.

He wasn't even completely sure he was ready, all he really knew was that he loved Towa. Well that and he wanted to be with him, but he also felt a strange tingle. Like he did want something else, but was either afraid to admit it or was genuinely clueless to it.

Towa was hot! That he knew, he really really knew that...He mentally shook the thought from his head, thoughts like that would only cause problems for him. But either way, Towa was hot and Atsuro knew and understood that. He wasn't the only who thought so after all, anyone could see how..Atsuro shook that thought away too.

Point was Towa's hot and that well of course he was in love with him so...naturally he'd be attracted to the blond sexually as well. Towa was hot, very very hot, Atsuro knew it and could appreciate his gorgeous looks. That was it, he _was_ sexually attracted to him. So that meant, he wanted to do this.

Atsuro blinked, a bit confused, because he thought Towa was good looking-well really really good looking-he wanted to have sex with him? His mouth snapped open in surprise, was he really so shallow? No, he was also in love with him! That played an important role in this as well. So he didn't want to just have sex with the hot guy before him but he wanted..what?

Atsuro was growing frustrated with his own thoughts. _I...want to make love with him?_ He questioned himself. Yes, that was it he wanted to be with the one he loved and to _show_him physically how much he cared.

He smiled a bit, the thought of him being so...close..with Towa left him feeling giddy and a bit light headed. Being with him, touching him, kissing him, feeling him, loving him, tasting him, and oh so much more. Towa deffenetly had a way of leaving him hard and breathless, that was for sure.

He licked his lips as all these thoughts processed, vaguly aware his eyes had began to wonder.

Towa smiled again, then leaned forward, pulling closer to the boy. He paused, a knee on either side of the boy's hips, a hand on either side of his head resting on the head board to the bed they sat on. Leaning close Towa captured the red head's lips, nibbling at his bottom lip for entrance. Atsuro whimpered and eagerly returned the kiss.

Slowly Towa left the boy's lips to began trailing kisses across his jaw then down his neck. Atsuro moaned loudly as his blond lover's lips dropped to sprinkle soft feathery kisses over his slim chest. Arching his back, as Towa once more captured and sucked gently at one of the boys rosy nipples, he curled his long fingers into the sheets of the bed. Towa nibbled softly at the sensitive flesh and then raked his teeth across it as well, this time with a bit more forceful.

Atsuro cried out, his eyes snapping shut while his toes curled, delighted at all the sensations the blond gave his body. Towa smiled gently before releasing the hardened nipple so he could treat the other with the same admiration and care. After he had finished with the second now hardened nipple, his lips continued on their downward path.

Softly kissing the younger boy's stomach area, he licked more roughly at the new territory. Earning a gasp before the room filled with giggles and soft laughter.

"Whaa-T-t-t...T-t-t...T-t..TOWA!! I-i-..i-i-t...i-it t-t-t...t-tic-ii-ickles!!" Atsuro cried while laughing and now wiggling under the older male.

Towa glanced up to his lover, chuckling at the sweet innocent boy. Well the 'innocent' won't be for much longer, he smirked slyly at the thought. Pinning the boy's arms down, and pressing his body more firmly to the boy he successfully halted the boy's movements. Atsuro calmed, moaning and whimpering as Towa's body pressed close to his then slowly slid back down to it's previous lower position.

This time the older male crawled slightly lower, pausing he pressed his warm lips to the younger's left knee, that was bent slightly with his legs spread just far enough for the blond to menuvour within. Atsuro gasped, then moaned following his now usual pattern of sounds made when he found pleasure in what his lover was doing to his body.

Towa moved on to the other knee, pressing an identical kiss on his right knee he moved back over to the left. Breathing in deeply, Towa treasured the sent of his lover. Atsuro tried holding back a shiver as warm breath caressed sensitive skin, but failed. A shiver wracking his body and forcing a small whimper from his parted lips. His eyes sealed tightly, as he waited eagerly for whatever Towa had in store for him.

Smiling, Towa waited a moment for Atsuro to calm down a bit before continuing. Pressing heated lips to soft tender flesh of Atsuro's thigh, he began trailing soft wet kisses upward. Stopping to gently but forcefully lap at the virgin flesh, pausing just before reaching Atsuro's hot pulsing, now fully aroused, erection.

He moved on to the next thigh that egarly awaited it's treatment. Though Atsuro moaned and whimpered sadly at not having the warmth on his hot begging cock, that already had grown so hard it was painful. Groaning he pushed the thought aside and chose to focus on the pleasure of that talented mouth on his heated right thigh.

Kissing and nipping Towa fallowed his earlier pattern up the inner right thigh. Atsuro held his breath, Towa paused before gently pushing at the younger's legs, spreading them further apart. He moaned softly but obeyed the blond.

With one more quick smile, Towa planted a soft kiss just above his lover's hot pulsing manhood. Atsuro moaned, his hips jerking up at the gesture.

"T-t-o-owa!!" a soft begging whimper mixed with his pleasure filled moan.

Atsuro was now staring down at the blond, near tears with pure need for his lover. Towa was bringing him near insanity. "Towa!" he hissed again, this time anger lined his words.

His reply to the half command half plea was leaning forward and gently nipping the head of Atsuro's heated cock. Hot lips surrounded the tip, his tongue lashed out, teasing the hot erection softly and tasting the exotic precum Towa had only fantasized about tasting for so long.

With Atsuro's moans encouraging him, Towa's teeth raked over the sensitive flesh, grazing the skin enough just to send waves of pleasure through the younger male. The red head hissed at the sensation and tossed his head back, clearing enjoying the torture mixed pleasure he was receiving.

Teasing the head of his cock with his tongue, Towa then took him fully into his mouth and began sucking hungrily. Atsuro gasping, his anger toward the blond long forgotten, he began thrusting into Towa's hot mouth almost savagely. Hesitating only a second before, Atsuro's hips jerked up to meet the blond while his hand pressed down on Towa's head, long fingers entangling with long,wavy, shimmering, blond locks. He grasped at handfuls of the silky hair, yanking gently, keeping just enough control of himself to not become dangerously violent.

Yanking the blond head down to meet with his hips that jerked up at much to fast and violent speed for Towa's taste, Atsuro cried out again. **(Whaa, Atsuro's a bit OOC?! O.o srry, but it makes sense-and fits...) **Towa, though, nearly choked on the hot throbbing manhood that was forced deeply down his throat. Pulling back, Towa took a second to regain his composer and breath. Then pressed down on his lover's hips, stilling their movement and stopping himself from choking again.

Atsuro whimpered, but understood and didn't try forcing his hips up again. "G-gomen..."(S-sorry...) he moaned, half pouting to his lover. Towa paused, about to consume his hot enticing manhood again. Reaching up, he stroked Atsuro's cheek lovingly. "Atsuro..."

The red head smiled back, then whimpered as his hard cock continued throbbing, reminding the younger boy of it's presence. Towa gave a short nod before once more capturing the hard member in his wet hot mouth. Sucking egarly, he lapped forcefully at the moistened head devouring all precum happily.

Atsuro moaned loudly, screaming out loudly a little while later as he came. "T-TOWA!!" His voice rang through the empty room. The only sound that currently resided in the room, along with the lovers themselves. Towa swallowed egarly, Atsuro gasping for breath and shaking, slowly calming himself. The blond waited another second, eager to continue but not wanting to rush the younger boy.

Then, with Atsuro slightly calmer, Towa coated his long pale fingers in a mixture of cum and his own saliva. "A-tsu-ro..." He gave a soft moan and nod in reply. Towa offered another smile, then pressed a finger slowly into Atsuro's hot entrance. The boy almost yelped out at the invasion, but was able to hold it back. A small whimper escaping his lips.

Sweat dripping down his pale face, Towa pressed his finger deeper into his lover, then pulled it back slowly. He pushed it deeper again, then repeated the same motion a few times. Atsuro letting out small moans and whimper occasionally, his body tensing then relaxing into his lover, while his entrance tightened around the forigen diget. His toes curling, then uncurling only to once more curl a few breaths later. His hands clenching and unclenching on around the sheets he lay on. His legs spread as far as his body would allow. His slim body shook slightly, pure ecstasy on his features.

Towa slipped his finger from the hot cavern, once more coating it in his saliva. Then he slipped it slowly back into place, Atsuro moaning his appreciation, shivering slightly. Towa, once more suppressing the urge to slam his throbbing manhood into alluringly innocent red haired youth, that he was so in love with, beneath him. Instead he crawled up a few inches and kissed him passionately, Atsruro yanked his head down to meet him. It was a mildly awkward position, but well worth it.

The boy gasped at the taste on the other's lips, not just lips but his tonuge, his teeth, the roof of his mouth, every where was filled...with _his_ own taste. _That's me, my...taste. That's what I taste like...?_He wondered, amazed for him it wasn't all too special, kind of bitter. He wasn't sure what was the best way to explain it, but in Towa's mouth...A shiver ran up his spine, Towa, his _taste_, he was in Towa. Suddenly Atsuro felt giddy, and noticed he was getting hard all over again. He pushed the irritation from his mind.

Atsuro gasped again as Towa pressed his digit deeper, deeper then he had so far. Pushing it in as far as he could. It stroked at a softer spot within the boy making he moan, gasp, shudder, and even hiss suddenly. Towa mumbled something but Atsuro didn't catch it. So he asked, or started "N-na-"(W-wh-) he was interrupted as Towa added a second digit. Pumping in and out slowly then quickening his pace he pressed faster and deeper.

He almost squealed with delight, his body once more trembling under his lover. Atsuro dug his toes into the sheets, curling them yet again.

"Atsuro..?" he asked a few minutes later after he'd prepared the younger boy, his voice was low, slightly husky even to Atsuro.

"T-TOWA!! TOWA-TOWA-TOWA-TOWA-TOWAAAA!!" he answered tossing his head back, rolling it side to side then forward and backward. Nodding and shaking, he tossed and turned about, pleading as his fingers and toes dug into the bedding. The blond held back a chuckle at his lover, he really was very cute, innocent too. Though, his mind once more reminded him, he couldn't be the latter for much longer. But he would probably act the same, Towa hoped anyways. His same sweet loving innocent little Atsuro.**(yes, HIS kuso...:p)**

Pulling the younger's legs up into a more suitable position, he gently rubbed his own throbbing manhood. Lubricating it as much as possible, not wanting his entrance to pain the boy too much. When he was satifibly slick, and was sure he'd done all possible methods he could to ease his worry on the up coming pain, he pressed his throbbing hot cock to his lover's waiting entrance.

Atsuro tensed slightly, Towa pausing waiting for the younger to relax once more. A few seconds later he slowly pressed his hard slick member into his lover's body. The red head moaned loudly, tugging at Towa's slim pale hips to pull him further in his body. Towa, a bit surprised at his lover's actions, let the smaller boy pull him closer. Though he made sure the boy didn't pull him to quickly.

Slowly Towa pulled back, then back into the boy, further. Again, he repeated thrusting into the younger body beneath him, slow and gentle. Atsuro, though, was getting annoyed with the all too slow pace, sure he wanted to take his time with his lover but this was driving him crazy.

With a groan and small whimper of distaste, Atsuro yanked the older male into him. Towa moaning loudly at the sudden force and sensation of his lover's heat all around his hard throbbing cock. Their hot sweat coated body sliding, and rubbing at one another. Soft hot skin brushing soft hot skin, Towa lost it along with his lover, Atsuro.

The blond began pounding into the boy at much faster pace, diving deeper and deeper. As the younger moaned, whimpered, and jerked up to meet the other's thrusts. All the while yanking and tugging his lover's hips closer to him, forcing his hips to meet roughly before separating.

Towa gasped, but continued, pounding into the boy moaning. His body grew rigid as he felt himself nearing his release, he groaned loudly before pausing. A small smirk was all he could manage as he grabed his lover's almost completely forgotten cock. That had now become fully erect once more. He began pumping it slowly then quickly gathering speed and strength into his ministrations. It didn't take long before the boy was once more near release.

Precum spilling over long heated fingers, Towa once more picked up the pace of his thrusts. Pounding into the boy quickly, his hardened begging cock pushing deeper and deeper. Leaving the boy shivering as he pressed against a sensitive spot deep within his body.

Moments later loud moans, whimpers, and other strangled sounds erupted from both boy's throats as they came. The room filled with pleasure filled crys. Both panting, Towa slowly slid from the boy's hot cavern and crawled up his body exasperatedly. Laying over his lover's body, he gasped trying to draw in as much breath as possible.

Atsuro doing the same, gasping, he lifted a heavy tired hand and rested it on the soft golden locks that rested on his chest. Both held a contempt feeling.

**(whoa...'d I write dat?! O.o) **

The lovers, Towa and Atsuro, lay cuddling in the bed a sheet of sweat and cum covering the entangled bodies. Atsuro ran his long fingers through his lover's long shimmering tresses lazily. He answered with a slurred lazy mumble that actually had no meaning. Atsuro tugged at the blond, pulling him up for a quick kiss. To lazy to do much their lips pressed together softly.

A sudden jolt of energy ran through their bodies as their lips met a shiver ran down their spines and their kiss grew much hotter. Towa pressed his body more firmly to Atsuro's, his tongue pushed through the already waiting lips. Towa's long pale fingers trailed down his lover's body, once more slipping to the red head's groin area.

Reaching for his warmed member, that by now had to have been painfully exhausted. He began pumping it gently then...a phone rang the sound penetrating the quieted room.

Both jumped, Towa was the first to recover, some what. He groaned, what a timing. He turned to glance at the red head, quickly deciding his next move. A pity, they'd have to call back later. He smirked then leaned back in for another kiss, Atsuro's eyes narrowed. "It's my phone..."

Towa groaned again, but quickly came up with a new plan. He nodded, then leaned down again kissing the boy's neck gently.

"Towa!!" Atsuro scowled.

The blond moaned but didn't stop.

"Towa!!" it came more forceful this time.

He groaned then looked up, a small pout formed on his lips. Atsuro held back laughter, leaning forward he pressed his lips softly against his lover's. Then nudged the blond aside before quickly walking over to pull his phone from his pants pocket.

"Moshi moshi..." he answered.

"Atsuro.." a familiar voice answered back.

"Oto-sama?"(father?)

"Where are you, now?"

"Eh...umm-er.." he stuttered back.

"Atsuro..." the voice sounded annoyed.

The red head almost yelped as arms snaked around his torso.

"Whaa...T-Towa..." he hissed.

"To..wa?" asked his father.

"Eh...umm"

"Gomen..." (sorry...) Towa whispered near Atsuro's ear, almost making him moan.

"Atsuro...?" his father asked.

"Hai..?"(yes...?)

"Is...To-wa...your-er-friend...?"

"Eh...er-umm h-hai..." Didn't he know that?

"_Friend?"_ he asked. Now he understood, what was being asked.

"Umm...h-h-hai..."

"Ah..let me talk to him..." his voice held no answers to what he was thinking.

"N-" Atsuro started.

"Moshi moshi..." Towa took the phone.

"Towa?"

"Hai..."

"Ah...are you..."

"Atsuro's lover..." the blond answered, Atsuro gasping.

"..." was the reply from the boy's father.

"I...love him very much..." Towa spoke, his voice unbelievably calm.

"I see...take care of him then."

"Of course..."

He handed the phone back to his lover without needing to be told.

"Oto-sama...?"

"Hai..." came the reply.

"I..."

"Please come home in the morning, your Oka-san wants to see you..."

"N-n..."

"I look forward to seeing you then as well, Atsuro."

"Hai..." Atsuro answered slightly awe struck.

"Good night.." **(kuso, I don't remember he jp for dat...oyasuminai?-somethin lik dat)**

"Hai...good night, Oto-sama..." he answered, struggling to form coherent thoughts.

He hung up, after hearing the dial tone replace his father's voice.

"A...tsu..ro?" asked Towa, wrapping his arms around the boy. Atsuro turned in his embrace, a large smile forming on his lips. "Aishiteru!!"(I love you) The blond smiled, "Ai-shi-te-ru..."

He pressed his warm lips to the shorter boy's, asking for entrance wasn't necessary, as the boy happily returned the kiss. Their tongues naturally began the timeless dance of lovers once again. Then after separating, Towa led his lover to bed. Both laying down, Atsuro cuddled into the blond's chest.

He murmured something that sounded like "Aishiteru...Towa." sleepily. He kissed his forehesd gently in return before murmuring "Aishiteru, Atsuro...good night-love."

"G'night..." he muttered, his voice drifting off as it was replaced by soft snores. Towa smiled lovingly in return then pulled his new found lover, long time crush, and more so his Atsuro closer.

**The End!!**


End file.
